


The Hateful Sir Laughs-A-Lot

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the eleventh line, technically tenth but actually eighth hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."I hate it when you make me laugh"





	The Hateful Sir Laughs-A-Lot

**Author's Note:**

> S'been so long since i wrote anything in this series  
> But im back  
> And very sorry for the typos  
> byeeeeee

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

* * *

 I looked at my wristwatch for what felt like the millionth time, for the last time, at least that's what I kept telling myself. I repeated in my mind that if Eggsy wouldn't be the next person that came in those doors, I would up and leave. But the thing is, I've been saying that for five minutes... no wait, _fifteen?_ I lost count now.

I huffed and downed my drink, motioning to the waiter that I wanted my bill this time, and not another glass.

I cannot believe he stood me up again.

"Not comin'?" the waited inquired as he gave me the bill, making you smile softly and shrug. "Apparently not." I huffed, glancing at the amount I owed and paying him exactly.

"Thank you for your exact change, ma'am. Have a good night." he nodded in regard and went his way, as did I.

I gathered my things and walked out of the place, sighing at the disappointed feeling settling in my gut. I made my way out of the esteemed establishment, the five star restaurant, and felt the cold night, English air wrap around me. I shuddered at the feeling and wrapped my arms around myself. The thin black scarf did nothing in keeping me warm, as did my little black dress. Damn me wanting to look sexy for a man that didn't even show. Damn this backless dress. But more importantly, damn that Gary Unwin.

The sound my heels on concrete filled my ears as I eventually made it off down two blocks. And just as I was about to cross to the other side, hands grabbed either of my shoulders, pulling me back into a warm chest. "I'm so sorry, love, I'm so, so, so, so, so _sorry_ I did it again."

I huffed at the familiarity of the voice and leaned my head back against his, mumbling softly, "You know, what you did is absolutely terrifying, coming up behind a person and strangling them"

He chuckled lowly and pulled away, allowing me to turn around though he kept his hands on me. "Sorry..." he spoke, trailing off as his brows shot up and his pinds let out a breathless breath. "Oh _he-llo._ Bloody hell love, you're killing me with this get up." He eyed me from head to toe and caught my hand, pulling it up and spinning me around slowly to take in all I had on display. I scoffed out a chuckle and pulles my hand away, tucking it into my crossed arms. I knit my brows at him, "You can't compliment your way out of this, Eggsy." I pouted my lips out, "And you're lucky I know you well or else who knows what I would've done if you came up behind me like that unknowingly."

He huffed and clenched his jaw, nodding as he replied, "I know, and I'm not."

I pouted my lips out, "And you're lucky I know you well or else who knows what I would've done if you came up behind me like that unknowingly."

Eggsy nodded and spoke another soft apology. He then pulled off his outer coat and draped it around my shoulders. With my unmoving self, arms still crossed, he pulled the scarf off me and wrapped it around my neck loosely, readjusting his coat on me after.

I looked at the man, sharply dressed in black suit coat, white dress shirt, matching tie, suit pants, and shoes, with his unneccesary glasses and all, minus the trench coat that was now warming me up. He looked prepared for the date if you didn't know he had a new job that needed him to dress up like that. This job precisely was also the reason why he kept standing me up; what's worse was that he wouldn't tell me what he actually did. He only reasoned it was just some boring ol' office job, though I was certain it was anything but, considering all the business trips and the late nights he spends on the job.

Eggsy breathed in and out, _"Sorry again."_

I shrugged and turned away from him, not really wanting to accept his apology. "Can I still make it up to you?" he narrowed his eyes and gave a face. I huffed and turned away from him, "I dunno, _can you?_ You just wasted our reservation at the best restaurant in town. I overheard that they're booked until the end of the February."

"But it's March."

_"Exactly."_

Eggsy groaned and finally dropped his hands, "If you want I could just rough 'em out." He then raised his fists up and started hopping around, "You know they ain't got nothin' on meh, babe." I nodded my head in disapproval as he then stepped on a damp part of the ground that ended up making him slip and fall on his hind.

I screwed my eyes shut and groaned in annoyance, letting out a few soft chuckles as the idiot got back up on his feet and wiped his bottom with a pained face. I turned to him and his dramatic expression and couldn't help but laugh, in turn making him break out into a smile and do the same thing. He caught my nape and looked at me softly, "Now there's that smile I adore."

I groaned through my laughter, "You're not off the hook, egg-brain."

He placed a hand on his chest, "I'm offended you think that I think that."

I begrudingly gave out another laugh and looked at him lovingly, "I hate you, Eggy, and how easily you get me to forgive you."

The said hateful man smiled and gave my nose a quick kiss, "I'm just lucky you do, baby."

 

Eggsy fixed the collar on his trench coat on me, pulling it closer together as he then caught my hand that was not inside the sleeves. He started walking off, both of us with lips slightly curled upward. "Who cares about five star restaurants anyway? I bet you 10 quid I can cook you up something better."

I threw my head back and nodded, "That is never going to happen. I tasted their soup you know, and that alone you could've even begin to replicate."


End file.
